Sailor Moon Orion
|Row 2 title = Based on |Row 2 info = by Naoko Takeuchi 1995 english dubbed anime series by Optimum Productions |Row 3 title = Developed by |Row 3 info = Toei Animation |Row 4 title = Voices of |Row 4 info = Stephanie Sheh Robbie Daymond Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch Michael McConnohie |Row 5 title = Opening theme |Row 5 info = "Sailor Moon" by |Row 6 title = Composer(s) |Row 6 info = Jeremy Sweet |Row 7 title = Country of origin |Row 7 info = United States Japan |Row 8 title = Original language(s) |Row 8 info = English Japanese |Row 10 title = No. of episodes |Row 10 info = 26 |Row 11 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 11 info = Katsuhiro Takagi Marc Harrington Yuichi Kinoshita Yoshio Irie Ken Sasaki Hidemi Fukuhara |Row 12 title = Producer(s) |Row 12 info = Kozo Morishita Stephanie Sheh Robbie Daymond |Row 13 title = Production company(s) |Row 13 info = Kodansha Comics Toei Animation |Row 14 title = Distributor |Row 14 info = Dentsu Entertainment USA |Row 15 title = Original network |Row 15 info = (United States) (Japan) (France) (Canada) |Row 17 title = Preceded by |Row 17 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) |Row 18 title = Related shows |Row 18 info = Sailor Moon Crystal |Row 17 info = Sailor Moon Crystal }}Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming American-Japanese animated television series, produced by and , and . It is loosely based on Japanese manga series of the by , it is the sequel to the 1995 english dubbed [https://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(anime_series) Sailor Moon anime series] and a soft reboot. Due to the original anime's history on it will air on , in Japan and in Canada. It will be the first non-anime series in the franchise to be made in the U.S. and Japan, It will also be the first to be featured in english and japanese. Premise Several years after events of Sailor Moon SuperS 18 year old Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon and fellow Sailor Scouts: Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury along with her boyfriend Darien Shields aka Tuxedo Mask meet King Oron, her father from her past life as Princess Serena, armed with four powerful blades called the Quason Sabers they defend their home Crossroads City and the universe from various villains from and beyond earth. Cast & Characters The cast from the Viz Media dub and Sailor Moon Crystal will reprise their respective roles, however their characters will retain their original dub names from the 1995 english anime. * Stephanie Sheh - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena *Robbie Daymond - Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask / Prince Endymion *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury *Cristina Vee - Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Cherami Leigh -Mina Aino / Sailor Venus *Michelle Ruff - Luna *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis *Michael McConnohie - King Oron *Sandy Fox - Rini / Sailor Mini Moon * - Diana *Veronica Taylor - Trista Meioh / Sailor Pluto *Erica Mendez - Amara Tenou / Sailor Uranus *Lauren Landa - Michelle Kaiou / Sailor Neptune *Christine M. Cabanos - Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn *Danielle Judovits - Molly Baker *Ben Diskin - Melvin Butlers, WAC-37 *Nicolas Roye - Sammy Tsukino *Lucien Dodge - Andrew Hansford *Tara Platt - Ikuko Tsukino *Keith Silverstein - Kenji Tsukino *Wendee Lee - Queen Serenity Development In 1993, Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Bandai and Toon Makers, Inc. conceptualized their own version of Sailor Moon, which was half live-action and half Western-style animation. Toon Makers produced a 17-minute proof of concept presentation video as well as a two-minute music video, both of which were directed by Rocky Sotoloff, for this concept. Renaissance-Atlantic presented the concept to Toei, but it was turned down as their concept would have cost significantly more than simply exporting and dubbing the anime adaptation. At the 1998 Anime Expo convention in Los Angeles, the music video was shown. It has since been copied numerous times and has been viewed on many streaming video sites. Because of the relatively poor quality of the source video and circulated footage, many anime fans thought that the music video was actually a leaked trailer for the project. Additional copies of the footage have since been uploaded to the Internet and served only to bolster the mistaken assumption, in addition to incorrectly citing the production to , who became known for a similar treatment that created the Power Rangers series. Years later 's Dentsu Entertainment USA teamed up with and to create a 26-episode series entitled Sailor Moon Orion which of course of references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all G-Rated content from the original dub, it was originally intended to be another reboot, but was changed into a soft reboot. Dentsu USA holds all licensing and broadcasting rights worldwide to all aspects of the Sailor Moon series, and as writers/showrunners with author Naoko Takeuchi and her husband as creative consulants to them, they will work closely with Dentsu USA and Toei while trying to write stories that will take place after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor SuperS, while ignoring the the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars and appeal more to western audiences. Each season will have with different titles, various writers from shows like , My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and franchise will be involved , Cindy Robinson and french writer Thomas Astruc have also joined the writers room with Motonori Sakakibara as the show's director. Animation The show will be featured in an anime influnced style with that in mind Dentsu and Toei has tapped (known for , and it's sequel series ) and has opted for cel-shaded CG anime-influnced characters on painted backgrounds. The animation frame rate will be deliberately lower to emulate a more hand-drawn look and occasionally use hand-drawn-esque animation smears. Music Power Rangers composers Jeremy Sweet and will score the series and incorporate themes from the original dub's Sailor Moon score and will also incorpate the Lights of Orion score from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Robbie Daymond, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Michelle Ruff, Johnny Yong Bosch and their fellow cast members will reprise their respective roles from the and dubs, however the characters will retain their original dub names from the original dub and will go by the Sailor Scouts instead Sailor Guardians and will be featured as 18-19 year olds, rather than 14-15 year olds, characters of the original dub will appear along with new characters, Takeuchi also confirmed that the Sailor Stars, Sailor Chibi Chibi and Princess Kakyuu will appear pending on the outcome of the series, Michael McConnohie was cast as King Oron, Serena's father from her past life and Queen Serenity's husband. Recording will take place at , Los Angeles with returning as voice director. Various other voice actors such as Cam Clarke, Alex Cazares, Kurt Strauss, Chris Jai Alex and will be play new characters in the series. Canadian voice actors like the ones from the original dub will voice of the new characters recording will be held at Dick & Roger's Sound Studio in Vancouver, British Columbia with as for the Japanese language version recording will be held at Tavac (Toei Audio Visual Art Center). Broadcast The series was originally going stream on , however Dentsu and Toei confirmed that it will air on given the original english anime's run on before it was revived by it will also air on in Japan, in France and in Canada. Merchandise and signed to produce all the show's merchandise. will develop comics that will act as prelude to the series and will created a game app similar on Sailor Moon Drop. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:English-language television programming Category:Sequel series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Toei Animation Category:YTV Category:Canal J